


Feelings

by baepsue



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baepsue/pseuds/baepsue
Summary: Haseul needed to relax. Jungeun seemed like a good option."You know... There isn't anything you want that I wouldn't do."





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/426524) by baepsue. 



> This is based on Feelings by Maroon 5.

Haseul didn’t mean to cheat on her boyfriend. She was stressed because of her work, with some serious headache and she just wanted to relax. Just, she can’t relax when her boyfriend is as boring as some tennis match.

So she decided to head to Jungeun’s place after work. She arrived by 7pm and was greeted with Jungeun dressing some black ripped and tight jeans, white buttoned shirt and a well placed tie on her neck. In Jungeun’s hand she saw a glass of wine.

“Do you mind if I join?” Haseul asked already entering and taking the glass of wine from Jungeun’s hand. She turned around and smiled at Jungeun, which kept staring at her by the door.

“It’s not like you haven’t already joined, huh?” She playfully mocked and locked the door.

Both of them followed to the couch in the living room. It was a big apartment for just one person. Haseul didn’t even bother taking her high heels, she took a sip of wine and throwed herself on the couch, and soon after Jungeun joined her, sitting close. Very much close.

“Did something happen?” Jungeun asked while putting Haseul’s hair behind her ear, smiling internally while observing her curled up ear, which was different from the other one.

“It’s just stress because of work, this has been a extremely exhausting day and I just wanted to relax in peace...” Haseul leaned her head on the couch, closing her eyes and sighing.

Jungeun should’ve let this opportunity to tease go, but she just couldn’t help herself, “And why didn’t you go home? Can’t your boyfriend make you _relax_?”.

Haseul gave her a fake laugh, she knew one way or another Jungeun would find a way to tease her, so she played along. Maybe that’s why she chose to come to her.

“No, the only person who knows how to make me relax...” She said while sitting on Jungeun’s lap “... is you.”.

Jungeun didn’t know if Haseul was kidding or if she was being serious, but she knew that Haseul knew better than to tease her, for she would really give Haseul everything to make her relax the way she wants to.

“Don’t you think this could get more fun with some wine?” Jungeun said, her hands on Haseul’s thighs. But she really wasn’t expecting Haseul to listen to her, let alone lean herself on Jungeun to pick the bottle of wine that laid behind them in a table next to the couch. Jungeun could feel Haseul’s scent intoxicating her, Haseul’s neck so close to her lips, the way Haseul placed her hand on Jungeun’s neck for support... It this was a game, Jungeun was almost giving up.

With all the willpower in her, Jungeun stayed still while Haseul slowly came back with the bottle of wine in her hands and a smirk on her face.

“Open your mouth.” Haseul said and Jungeun didn’t even think twice. She poured the wine on Jungeun’s mouth, and something about this view made her feel something she just couldn’t place a finger on it, so she bit her lip while never breaking the eye contact with Jungeun.

After drinking the wine, Jungeun slowly licked her lips while looking at Haseul’s very own. She placed her hands on Haseul’s waist and for an instant she questioned if they really should be doing it, even if she didn’t know if they were just messing around.

“Won’t you drink it?”

Haseul briefly forgot about that. In that moment she could only drink the feeling of Jungeun’s hands on her waist and everything about that situation. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so right... Haseul drank a good amount of wine, and she didn’t know how it happened, but she ended up dropping some on her white shirt. Jungeun tried, but she couldn’t look away that wet shirt sticking onto Haseul’s skin, now becoming transparente. She could see a bit of her collarbones, and damn, she prayed to God for strenght to not put her lips there anytime now.

“Shit! Did I drop it on you?” Haseul asked, looking at Jungeun’s body, searching for any stain.

“No, but your shirt will be stained if you don’t put it to wash. Do you want me to borrow you one?” Jungeun asked and was about to get up when Haseul pressed her hand on her shoulder, pushing her lightly. “You don’t need to.”

“But Has-“ She started to protest, but words got lost somewhere along the way when she saw the way Haseul was looking at her, while lifting her shirt and taking it off completely, now wearing only a skirt and bra. On her lap.

“Maybe I don’t really care about the shirt... Maybe I just wanna know if you’re going to make me relax or not.” Haseul said, getting closer to Jungeun’s ear with every word until she ended up whispering. And Jungeun gave up, she couldn’t take this as just some messing around anymore, not when she was so turned on by her.  She involved her arms around Haseul, pulling her as much closer as physics would allow them.

“You know... There isn't anything you want that I wouldn't do.” Jungeun whispered on her lips.

Haseul kissed her hard, like she’s been crazily holding on until now. She placed both hands on Jungeun’s hair and grabbed it, deepening the kiss. She felt Jungeun’s hands running on her thighs, scratching her skin with her nails, heading to her backside. She adjusted herself so Jungeun could place her hands where she wanted, and she moaned on Jungeun’s mouth when she felt her squeeze her ass under her panties.

Something about that made Jungeun feel something only Haseul could do. She went from her lips to her neck, sometimes biting, sometimes kissing. Until they heard a sound. Haseul’s phone.

“Shit...” Haseul mumbled, panting. She leaned over the couch to grab her phone, never leaving Jungeun’s lap.

“ _Hey love, are you going to spend the night here or at your place?_ ” Her boyfriend asked over the phone. Jungeun heard it too and felt her stomach flip with the “love”, and without thinking twice she started to kiss Haseul’s neck again.

“Oh-hh... No, I-“ Haseul almost let out a moan over the phone when Jungeun placed her hand between her legs, feeling how wet she was. “I’m... Hh- I’m at Jungeun’s house. She’s helping me with some stuffs.” This was all she could come up with. Haseul looked at Jungeun, almost as if begging for her to have mercy, but Jungeun was full with lust. And jealousy.

“ _Oh, okay. Are you going to stay there for the night?_ ” He asked and Haseul desperately wanted to hang up. Jungeun was purposely teasing her, softly rubbing her pussy. Soon she wouldn’t be able to hold back any moan.

“Tell him you’re busy... Tell him I’m fucking you so good in my living room. Tell him that you’re all wet in my fingers.” Jungeun whispered in her ear. Haseul felt goosebumps all over the place.

“Yes, I am... Look, I need to go, Jungeun needs me right now. Bye!” She ended the call without even letting her boyfriend say goodbye.

“True,” Jungeun said, “I need you now, indeed.”.

Haseul bit her lips, it was electrifying every time she felt Jungeun’s fingers on her. Jungeun pushed her panties to the side, Haseul knew what was coming, so she get up just a little to give Jungeun some space.

She moaned loud and clear when Jungeun pushed her fingers inside her, and Jungeun felt herselft throbbing.

“Does he make you moan loud like that?” Jungeun asked while Haseul was panting, her breathe tickling Jungeun’s ear. “Does he fuck you the way you like it?” She started to go harder on her.

“Jun-jungeun...” Haseul murmured, she felt herself getting tighter around Jungeun’s fingers.

Haseul muffled her moans by kissing Jungeun’s neck, but she wanted to feel her more. While she kissed her jawline, Haseul started to loose the other’s tie, taking it off completely. She went to Jungeun’s lips, giving little kisses at the same time she was unbuttoning her shirt. She bit the other’s lip when she finished unbuttoning, now running her hands on Jungeun’s exposed body.

Jungeun took her fingers off of Haseul, bringing them closer to the older’s mouth.

“Suck it up for me.” And so, without breaking eye contact, Haseul brought Jungeun’s finger to her mouth, sucking very slowly with a smirk on her face.

“I wonder if he knows this naughty side of yours that keeps you moaning non-stop.”

Haseul got up from Jungeun’s lap, pulling the other to get up too. She pushed aside the mini table that was in the middle of the living room and headed to Jungeun’s lips again, unbuttoning her jeans while kissing her. Both of them got rid of their remaing clothes and Haseul laid on the floor with Jungeun on top of her.

“What if he knows? Would you be jealous thinking of me moaning in his ears too?” Haseul teased while biting Jungeun’s earlobe. Again, Jungeun felt her stomach flip, just the thought of that made her feel something near as annoyance.

She scoffed, “If he knew how to fuck you like I do, you would be with him right now, not with me.”

“Then why don’t you keep showing me?”

That was all she needed to hear. Jungeun went to Haseul’s neck, lefting kisses anywhere her mouth could, heading to her breasts, where she took her time. Then she went to abdomen, giving kisses and bites while going downwards, until she got where she wanted to.

With no delay, she licked her pussy. She could feel her taste and felt pleasure thinking she was the one making Haseul feel like that. She was the one making Haseul moan till her neighbors could hear. She was the one who would make Haseul come till she feels strengthless.

Jungeun kept licking her, changing her pace every now and then, just to tease. She heard Haseul say, in the middle of gasps, to put her fingers inside her again. And so she did. While tucking her fingers and licking Haseul, she felt the other grab her hair with force, and she realized Haseul would come soon.

She increased her pace. Jungeun would never in her life get tired of hearing Haseul moan her name. The pressure was getting stronger and on her fingertips, Jungeun could feel Haseul pulsing and getting tighter, until she finally came. Haseul moaned so loud and so deliciously that Jungeun herself could come right there too, without being even touched. She called for Jungeun. Moaned for her. Jungeun felt like she won a game she didn’t even know she was playing.

Haseul pulled her to lie next to her. She looked at Jungeun and smiled, not maliciously, but with sincerity. She took Jungeun’s hand and placed in her own chest, right where her heart beated quickly.

“Can you feel it?” She asked, with her eyes closed. And in that moment, Jungeun wished that Haseul’s heart wasn’t beating so fast just because of what just happened. “Yeah.”

They remained on the floor for a while, until Jungeun got up to get them a sheet and a pillow. They decided to sleep on the living room floor.

Haseul laid her head on Jungeun’s arm and turned around, her back facing the other. And Jungeun hugged her from behind. She kept giving Haseul soft kisses, sometimes on her back and shoulders, sometimes on her neck. They were naked, covered by only a thin sheet, and Jungeun knew it wouldn’t take so long for Haseul to drip off to sleep. Before that happened, she let out something she was holding all night long.

“Break up with him.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, then thank you for reading! Please feel free to suggest grammar corrections as english isn't my first language.
> 
> You can find me here:  
> Twitter/Curiouscat: @whoeversueis


End file.
